Complicated
by Taskia Hatake46
Summary: Masa lalu yang buruk, sangat berdampak besar terhadap masa depan Kakashi Ia Kembali untuk menuntaskan semuanya, namun terlalu sulit karena banyak hal yang tak terduga. / AU, Typo dll/ DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

" Ayo nikmati pestanya."

" Ya!"

Sebuah perayaan yang megah tengah berlangsung begitu seru, semua tamu undangan terlihat sangat bahagia tanpa terkecuali, mereka berbagi tawa dan kebahagian bersama. Hari ini tepat ulang tahun putra tunggal sekaligus penerus dari keluarga terkemuka di Konoha, keluarga Hatake. Putra tunggal mereka yang bernama Kakashi Hatake genap berusia 10 tahun, walaupun ia baru berumur 10 tahun, Kakashi merupkan seorang anak yang jenius, berbeda dari anak yang lainnya. Kakashi merupakan seoran anak yang baik dalam segala hal, tetap tenang meskipun dalam keadaan apapun, itulah dia.

.

.

Malam semakin larut pesta bertambah meriah, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, puncak pesta hampir tiba, seluruh keluarga Hatake dan beberapa orang terdekat yang turut hadir dalam pesta itu sudah berkumpul di aula gedung megah yang menjadi tempat diselenggarakannya pesta tersebut.

" Terima kasih sudah hadir diacara malam ini, hari ini bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun perusahaan Hatake Corp dan juga sekaligus hari ulang tahun putra tunggal kami, Kakashi. Ini merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sangat besar disaat kita semua berkumpul seperti ini, tidak banyak yang bisa saya sampaikan harapan saya hanya semoga Hatake Corp bisa menjadi lebih baik, dan semoga Kakashi kecil kami tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik." kata sambutan sekalgus harapan dari tuan Sakumo Hatake selaku CEO dari Hatake Corp disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir. Namun udara disekitar aula tersebut menjadi lebih dingin, tanpa mereka sadari.

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu agar kita dapat menikmai pesta kembali kami akan langsung meniup lilin dan pemotongan kue."

Mereka bertiga berdiri di hadapan sebuah kue yang mewah sambil memegang pisau untuk memotong kue.

Saat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada keluarga Hatake, suara tembakan yang sangat keras pun terdengar. Seketika itu juga seluruh tamu undangan menunduk ketakutan, mata mereka tertuju pada seorang pria berambut merah gelap yang mengenakan masker sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah Tuan Sakumo. Rasa ketakutan mereka semakin besar kala segerombolan pria berbaju serba hitam masuk dan menyandra mereka.

Sakumo yang merasa terbebani, bersalah sekaligus ketakutan memberanikan diri untuk bangun dan menatap kepada pria yang sedang menodongkan pistol kearahnya sejak tadi, sementara Nyonya Hatake dam Kakashi masih menunduk ketakutan, bahkan Kakashi yang sebelumnya selau tenang kini juga sudah takut bahkan hampir menangis.

" Siapa kalian?! Apa yang kalian inginkan?! " tuan Sakumo bertanya dengan menahan seluruh amarahnya. Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang bahagia, tapi lihat sekarang apa yang bahagia saat mereka tiba-tiba disandra seperti ini.

" Cukup berani tuan Sakumo. Kau ingin tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan? " ujar Pria berambut merah gelap yang menodongkan pistolnya kepada tuan Sakumo. Seringai jahat terukir di wajahnya yang tertutupi masker. Matanya mereka saling berpandangan, sedetik kemudian suara tembakan pistol yang keras kembali terdengar, membuat seluruh tamu yang masih ketakuan bertambah takut. Bukan hanya suara pistol yang ditembak sembarangan, tembakannya tepat mengenai tubuh Tuan Sakumo. Seluruh orang di aula tampak tidak percaya, terlebih lagi dengan Kakashi dan Nyonaya Hatake yang tersentak kaget. Kakashi melihat darah bercucuran yang keuar dari tubuh dan mulut ayahnya. Ia syok, sungguh sangat ketakutan. Tubuh ayahnya jatuh di hadapannya.

" Kakashi, dengarkan ibu. Larilah saat aku menyuruhmu untuk lari, Jangan pernah menengok kebelakang, mengerti? " nyonya Hatake mencoba meyakinkan Kakashi yang tampak terguncang.

" Bagaimana dengan ibu? Aku akan bersamamu."

" Tidak Kakashi ini demi..."

" Habisi seluruh orang ! Jangan biarkan satu dari mereka tetap hidup!" teriakan Pria itu membuat kata-kata Nyonya Hatake terhenti.

" Larilah Kakashi!"

Itulah kata terakhir yang Kakashi dengar sebelum ia juga tertembak tepat di kepalnya...

\- To Be Countinued -

A/N :

Saya kembali dengan fic KakaSaku baru ^^

sejujurnya saya benar-benar sibuk, saya buat fic lagi ini karena tugas sekolah *hehehe* padahal masih pengen lanjut SNT kemarin _

Di sekolah dapat tugas buat bikin cerita dan itu harus di cetak ?! kenapa ? karena ini tugas Prakarya. So, makanya kepikiran buat bikin Fic Kakasaku untuk melepas rindu dengan Pair Fav juga Spesial buat kalian para pecinta KakaSaku yang masih bertahan :"

Karena fic ini juga tugas buat sekolah dan Guru saya bilang ceritanya gak boleh yg ada unsur2 anehnya *KalianTauKan^^* makanya saya pengen buat Fic bertemakan Mystery =))

sekalian ujinyali buat yang baru, tapi tetep dengan sedikit perpaduan yahh romance bolehlah *hahaha*

jadi buat Raders yang membaca ini kalau punya Saran, masukan, kritikan, ide atau apapun itu bisa hubungi lewat PM ^^ semuanya bakalan diterima kok.

Ok !

See You..

Jaa Nee..

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPLICATED**

 **CHAPTER 1 : KEMBALI**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Au, OOC, TYPO, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

14 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...

Malam yang gelap dan dingin Kakashi berjalan di sebuah lorong hampa tanpa cahaya, ia berusaha melihat sekeilingnya untuk memastikan dimana ia berada saat ini, namun ia tak dapat mengenali apapun, terlalu gelap. Kakashi hanya berjalan lurus sampai ia melihat sebuah cahaya berada tepat tak jauh darinya, ia berjalan menghampiri cahaya itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat telah sampai di tempat cahaya tadi, kedua pupil matanya melebar, detak jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, ia kembali merasa tertekan dan ketakutan, di hadapannya ia melihat jasat kedua orang tuanya yang berlumuran darah, napasnya terasa tercekat ia mundur beberapa langkah, ia ingin lari, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada bayangan orang lain mendekat. Kakashi menunggu orang itu agar sampai tepat di bawah cahaya. Namun tidak seharusnya ia melakukakn itu perasaannya semakin memburuk kala orang itu menampakkan dirinya, kedua kakinya lemas, kepalanya terasa pening , napasnya makin memburu.

" Kenapa kau masih hidup? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah menyusul kedua orang tuamu?" kata Pria itu dengan dinginnya. Dia Pria yang membantai seluruh keluarganya juga seluruh orang yang hadir di pesta malam itu. Kakashi sangat mengingatnya. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti saat malam itu dilengengan bajunya terdapat simbol A.

Pria itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kakashi.

" Menangislah! Berteriaklah! Kali ini kau akan mati takkan ada yang menolong mu! " kata Pria itu saat melihat tubuh Kakashi bergetar dan berkeringat karena ketakutan. Pria itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya, kemudian menembak Kakashi tanpa ragu.

"Tidak!"

...

Kakashi membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ugh... Sial! Mimpi itu lagi" Kakashi menggeram frustasi. ia bangun dari tidurnya sambil memegang kepalaya yang terasa sangat pusing. Semenjak ia kembali ke Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu, ia jadi lebih sering bermimpi tentang kejadian masa lalunya. Kejadian yang membuat ia harus kehilangan semuanya dan menanggung beban sendiri.

Kakashi mengambil sebuah obat yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurnya dan langsung meminumnya, Obat yang belakangan ini sering ia konsumsi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Ia mengatur deru napasnya, kalau dia memikirkannya sebenarnya ia sangat beruntung bisa menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dalam kejadian tragis itu, namun entah kenapa Kakashi terkadang berpikiran jika akan lebih baik kalau Ia juga ikut tewas dalam kejadian itu, sangat sulit untuk tetap hidup di dunia saat tidak ada satupun keluarga yang peduli pada kita.

Setelah beberapa saat melamun Kakashi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk memulai rutinitas paginya dan langsung menuju sekolah untuk mengajar, setidaknya itu yang akan dia lakukan selagi ia mencari tahu siapa pembunuh malam itu.

.

.

Kakashi telah sampai di sekolah, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan keluar dengan santai, ia memandang sejenak bangunan sekolah yang ada di hadapannya yang mengingatkan tentang keluarganya.

Hatake Internacional High School. Sejak insiden mengerikan 14 tahun yang lalu sekolah yang dikelola oleh keluarganya ini untuk sementara di serahkan kepada sahabat baik keluarga Hatake, yaitu keluarga Namikaze hingga Kakashi sendiri siap untuk mengelolah sekolah ini barulah ia akan mengambil alih kembali. Tapi, tujuannya kembali saat ini bukan untuk mengambil alih sekolah ini, melainkan untuk mengajar, sampai semua masalahnya selesai barulah ia akan turun tangan untuk menangani sekolah ini.

Kakashi berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah, ia berjalan dengan tenang menikmati setiap kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan saat memasuki sekolah ini. Kakashi berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh para murid. Dalam sekejap ia menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan wajah tampan, tubuh yang cukup tinggi siapapun bisa menjadi perhatian jika seperti itu, bisik-bisik dari para siswi juga terdengar beragam di telinga Kakashi.

"Lihat siapa Pria itu, bukankah ia sangat tampan."

"Ah, lihat betapa tampan dan tingginya Dia. Apa guru baru?"

Dan berbagai pujian lainnya yang Kakashi terima.

Kakashi terlah sampai di ruangan sang kepala sekolah. Ia mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk.

" Lihatlah siapa yang datang. Lama tidak berjumpa Kakashi." Sapa seorang Pria yang Kakashi kenal sebagai Minato Namikaze.

" Lama tidak berjumpa _Sensei._ " Jawab Kakashi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Minato.

" Ya, bagaimana keadaan mu apa sudah lebih baik? "

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

" Kau kesini untuk mengambil posisimu? " Minato kembali bertanya.

" Tidak, aku kesini hanya untuk mengajar. Apa bisa?"

" Kenapa tidak? Kau datang di saat yang sangat tepat. Aku bisa memberimu sedikit tantangan." Perkataan Minato ini memubuat Kakashi memandangnya heran.

" Tantangan?"

" Menjadi wali kelas. " jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa menjadi wali kelas disebut tantangan?" tanya Kakashi dengan bingung.

" Kau akan menjadi wali kelas dari 12-3, kelas yang sudah dua kali mengganti wali kelas akibat kenakalan dan keributan yang mereka perbuat pada semester pertama kemarin." Jelas Minato membuat Kakashi tersenyum simpul.

" Sampai seperti itukah ? kenapa kau memberiku tantangan yang sulit ini _Sensei_? "

" Sebelum kau memimpin satu sekolah ada baiknya kau mulai memimpin sebuah kelas, memimpin kelas 12-3 mungkin akan lebih berat dibandingkan dengan memimpin sekolah ini." Kata Minato sambil tertawa ringan begitu pula dengan Kakashi.

" Kalau begitu aku akan menerimanya. Aku akan ke kelas, permisi." Kakashi pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah, menuju kelas 12-3 untuk memulai tantangan yang baru.

...

Kakashi menerimanya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 12-3, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang cukup gaduh berasal dari kelas tersebut, Kakashi tersenyum simpul.

'Jadi ini alasan kenapa Minato-Sensei mengatakan ini adalah sebuah tantangan. Sepertinya akan jadi sangat sulit 'Kata Kakashi dalam hatinya, lalu ia membuka pintu kelas 12-3 dengan sedikit kasar dengan maksud agar perhatian muridnya teralihkan. Dan benar saja mendadak tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening saat Kakashi membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

" Kakashi Hatake, 24 tahun, mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan? " Kakashi membuka sesi perkenalanya dengan singkat. Namun semua siswanya hanya diam. Kakashi memperhatikan muridnya satu per satu sampai matanya menangkap seorang siswi yang duduk di bangku bagian belakang dekat jendela, yang membuat Kakashi tertarik melihat siswi itu tidak lain karena warna rambutnya yang membuat Kakashi kaget. Kakashi terus memperhatikan Gadis itu sampai seorang muridnya menyahut dengan suara yang cukup keras.

" _Sensei,_ kapan kita akan belajar."

Kakashi tersentak.

"Ah... keluarkan kertas selembar." Perintah Kakashi membuat seluruh muridnya kaget sekaligus heran.

" Kita ingin belajar. Bukan ujian." Sahut Anak yang sama, yang menegurnya tadi.

Kakashi tersenyum mengejek. " Aku guru, kenapa kau mengaturku Naruto?"

" _Sensei_ ini benar-benar menyebalkan. _Sensei_ tidak tahu aku siapa?" tantang Naruto, murid paling nakal di Sekolah ini.

"Jadi kalau kau anak kepala sekolah kau bisa seenaknya?" Kakashi balas melawan masih dengan senyum yang mengejek, yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Hentikan Naruto, kau bisa mendapat masalah jika seperti ini." Tegur seorang siswa yang memiliki Tag Name 'Sasuke'.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian kerjakan soal pertemuan kita ini, dalam waktu 30 menit. Soal ini hanya soal yang mudah jadi jangan sampai salah." Kata Kakashi dan mulai menuliskan soal di papan tulis.

Waktu terus berjalan, baru sepuluh menit Kakashi menyuruh semua muridnya untuk mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan, kelas kembali menjadi gaduh, ada murid yang bertanya jawaban alias mencontek, ada yang dengan terang-terangan menggunakan kalkulator, bahkan Naruto si pembuat onar berteriak meminta jawaban dan mengancam jika tidak diberi jawaban.

Semuanya terjadi di depan mata Kakashi, semua muridnya sangat gaduh, mereka seolah-olah menganggap Kakashi tidak ada di kelas ini. Tapi Kakashi hanya diam dan memperhatikan semua muridnya, hanya ada beberapa siswi yang mengerjakan soal itu denan serius tanpa membuat kegaduhan, dan salah satu siswi itu adalah Gadis beramut merah muda yang sudah menarik perhatian Kakashi sejak awal.

.

Di suatu tempat di tepi kota, di dalam sebuah rumah mewah bernuansa klasik, seorang pria tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangatnya, sinar matahari pagi yang terpancar memasuki kantor pria itu, rambut merah gelapnya terlihat sangat familliar. Seseorang pengawal datang menghampirinya dan memberi laporan kepada pria tersebut.

" Dia sudah kembali, apa yang harus kita lakukan Tuan?"

" Benarkah dia yang kita cari ? " Kata Pria itu sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi di mejanya

" Iya, Kami sudah memastikan dan mendapat beberapa informasi tentangnya, dan benar dia adalah Kakashi dari keluarga Hatake."

" Untuk saat ini terus awasi dia, dia tidak mungkin kembali tanpa merencanakan sesuatu, periksa semua yang dia lakukan di Amerika, dan ambil semua informasi tentangnya."

" Baik, Tuan Kizashi."

.

.

" Hentikan! "

Semua Siswa mengehentikan kegiatan masing-masing, waktu yang Kakashi berikan sudah selesai, 30 menit telah berlalu. Kakashi berjalan melihat jawban muridnya, ia mengambil beberapa lembar kerja termasuk lembar kerja Sakura.

" Yang kertas jawbannya tidak saya ambil berdiri dari bangku kalian." Perintah Kakashi segera dan langsung di tanggapi oleh muridnya walaupun tampang mereka seolah tidak suka. Hanya beberapa siswi yang tadi mengerjakan soal dengan serius yang Kakashi ambil lembar jawabannya jelas sekali bahwa yang lainnya akan dihukum.

" Kalian yang berdiri segera keluar , berdiri di lapangan menghadap matahari sampai jam pelajaranku selesai."'

Perintah Kakashi langsung disambut dengan suara gaduh seluruh siswa yang berdiri, terkecuali yang tidak mendapat hukuman.

" Kenapa tidak suka? Kalian boleh keluar dari sekolah ini jika tidak mau mendengakanku. " Kata Kakashi dengan cuek sambil melihat kertas jawban di tangannya, tidak peduli dengan suara gaduh dan protes yang di berikan kepadanya.

" Belum ada yang bergerak? Dalam hitungan satu sampai tiga jika kalian tidak meninggalkan kelas ini hukumannya akan ditamabah. 1...2..."

Dalam hitungan kedua seluruh murid yang dihukum berlari berhamburan keluar kelas menuju lapangan, meninggalkan kelas dalam keaadaan berantakan. Kakashi tersenyum puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

" Bisa kalian berempat rapikan kursi dan meja teman kalian? Aku pecaya kalian yang paling normal di kelas ini."

Sisa siswi yang tinggal di kelas langsung mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Kakashi, sementara Kakashi memeriksa jawban mereka untuk memberikan nilai.

' Setidaknya dari mereka semua masih ada empat orang yang normal ' gumam Kakashi dalam hatinya dan tersenyum, tanpa sadar kalau senyumnya tertangkap oleh pandangan mata Sakura.

Kakashi selesai memeriksa lembar jawaban ke empat siswi normalnya , ia melirik jam tangannya, masih ada satu jam lagi waktunya, ia benar-benar tidak yakin apakah murid 'kesayangan'nya di luar sana masih menjalankan hukuman dengan baik atau tidak.

Kakashi memanggil satu per satu siswinya untuk mengambil kertas ujian, Kakashi menjelaskan satu per satu letak kesalahan siswinya saat menjawab soal, itu tidak akan sulit karna hanya empat orang yang akan ia berikan penjelasan, saat tiba giliran Sakura, sesuatu dalam diri Kakashi kembali bangkit, saat ia melihat rambut dan mata Sakura, ia kembali mengingat kejadian tragis keluarganya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa seperti ini, satu hal yang pasti ketika ia melihat Sakura ia pasti akan teringat kejadian itu, dan rasa sakit juga trauma mulai datang kepadanya. Saat itu ia bingung harus bersikap apa terhadap Sakura, dan akhirnya memilih untuk langsung memberikan Sakura lembar jawabannya dan langsung meninggalkan kelas, membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas menjadi bingung terlebih lagi Sakura. Saat itu cara yang terbaik bagi Kakashi adalah menenangkan diri dan mulai berpikir kenapa dirinya seperti ini.

 **\- TBC -**

 **A/N :**

Haloo semuanya saya kembali dengan chapter dua dari Complicated, saya gak mau panjang lebar di tunggu yah saran, kritikan ataupun mungkin ide dari para Raders sekalian ^^

oh yah, untuk Shukun No Taiyo jangan khawatir saya pasti akan melanjutkan ceritanya, jadi yang sabar yah * hehehe *

sampai jumpa chapter depan.. Jaa Nee..


	3. Chapter 3

**COMPLICATED**

 **BAB 2 : MULAI**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Au, OOC, Typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa rumahnya, hari pertama ia bekerja sebagai seorang guru tidak ia sangka ternyata sangat melelahkan, cukup lelah karena tubuhnya yang mungkin bereaksi kembali dengan rasa sakit. Sudah sangat lama terakhirkali ia merasakan rasa sakit seperti tadi pagi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya seperti itu saat melihat Sakura, apa ini karena warna rambutnya yang sama? Apa mempunyai warna rambut yang sama merupakan sebuah kejahatan ? Kakashi merasa mungkin saja dirinya hampir gila hari ini. Belum selesai ia memikirkan semua kejadian 'gila'nya hari ini, tiba-tiba dering ponselnya membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Ya, ada apa?"

" Aku mendapat beberapa informasi tentang kejadian itu, mau tau? " jawab seseorang yang menelpon Kakashi.

" Tentu saja, untuk apa aku meminta bantuanmu jika kau tidak mau meberitahuku. " Jawab Kakashi dengan sedikit kesal tentunya.

" Baiklah, Besok di cafe depan sekolah saat kau sudah pulang ok? "

" Ok, kau yang traktir. " jawab Kakashi dengan cepat dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa mendengar omelan dan persetujuan dari teman teleponnya tadi.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura masih meringkuk nyaman di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya terbaring dengan posisi menyamping, tertekuk, dan memeluk erat sebuah guling. Kelopak matanya masih senantiasa tertutup rapat dengan santai, bahkan belahan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, deru nafasnya keluar-masuk dengan teratur menandakan tubuhnya sedang beristirahat dengan nyaman.

 **TOK TOK TOK!**

"Sakura! Sakura Haruno! Bangun!" teriakan Sasori, sang kakak, sangat keras dan menggelegar belum lagi diserta dengan suara pintu yang diketuk dengan keras langsung membuat gadis yang sebelumnya masih tertidur pulas di dalam sana langsung terbangun.

"Iya, _Niisan..._ " Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya ia sekarang dalam posisi duduk dengan mata setengah terbuka, surai merah mudanya ia biarkan acak-acakan, dan menguap lebar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berlama-lama, katanya wali kelasmu sudah ada, bisa-bisa kau dapat masalah jika terlambat." Seru Sasori dari luar kamar membuat Sakura yang tadinya setengah sadar menjadi sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ah, betul juga. Aku akan segera keluar.'

Tak beberapa lama, Sakura yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap langsung menuju dapur dan menyambar selembar roti dan langsung menuju lantai bawah, karena Sasori sudah menunggu untuk mengantarkannya kesekolah. Sakura yang sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil kembali mengoceh kepada Sasori.

"Kenapa harus tinggal di apartemen semewah ini, membuatku malas untuk pergi kesekolah." Kata Sakura sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya, sementara Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah bagus? Ini lebih dekat dengan sekolahmu dibandingkan dengan rumah lama kita lagi pula kau sudah kelas 12 Sakura mana bisa bersantai-santai." Jelas Sasori sambil menyalakan mesin mobil sementara Sakura membalas penjelasan Sasori dengan anggukan saja. Saat mobil mereka hendak keluar dari area parkir sebuah mobil perak terlebih dahulu melintas di hadapan mereka dan tepat saat itu kaca depan mobil itu di turunkan, membuat Sakura yang sedang bersenandung kecil menjadi kaget.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh, itu orang yang barusan lewat mirip seperti walli kelasku." Sakura memasan wajah bingung dan polosnya di hadapan Sasori.

"Kau bilang wali kelasmu pria yang tampan, aku tidak menyangka kau sampai melamunkannya seperti itu." Ledek Sasori hanya membuat ia mendapatkan sebuah pukulan lemah dari Sakura.

" _Niisan!_ Ayo jalan!"

.

.

Sakura telah sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasori

"Jangan lupa jemput jam 2." Seru Sakura yang di jawab dengan senyum dan anggukan dari Sasori sebelum mobilnya menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Ia memasuki kawasan Sekolah dan menemukan Naruto beserta Gengnya sedang beridiri di depan koridor sekolah dengan baju sudah berada di luar dan rambut yang acak-acakan, apa lagi yang mereka lakukan jika bukan memalak adik kelas, suatu kebiasaan yang rutin dilakukan ketika pagi hari. Sakura berjalan dan berhenti di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau tidak meminta uangku?"

"Untuk apa meminta uang saku tuan putri, silahkan lewat." Kata Naruto dengan senyum mengejek sambil membunguk dan memberikan Sakura jalan.

"Wah... Kau sangat baik, terima kasih, tuan putri ini berharap kau baik kepada semua orang." Sakura juga ikut terseyum dibuat Naruto, ia tahu kalau Naruto sedang membual kepadanya. "Kalau begitu tuan putri ini pergi dulu." Lanjutnya dan meninggalkan Naruto beserta gengnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya Sakura melihat Kakashi yang menurutnya sedang menuju ruang guru. Terbesit di kepala merah mudanya untuk menyapa Kakashi yang sekarang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid yang berada di tempat itu.

"Kakashi- _Sensei_!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Kakashi langsung berhenti dan berbalik, dan Sakura ternyata sudah tepat berada di samapingnya, Kakashi sedikit terkejut namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap tetap tenang.

"Ada apa?"

" _Sensei_ baik-baik saja kemarin? _Sensei_ keluar dari kelas tanpa menjelaskan soal itu padaku." Tanya Sakura penasaran. Kakashi mengerti hal itu, kemarin memang ia benar aneh, ia hanya berharap hari ini tidak terulang, makanya saat ini ia mengahadapi Sakura.

"Kemarin aku sedikit pusing makanya tidak sempat mengajarimu, maaf yah." Kakashi membagi senyumnya dengan Sakura, membuat suasana hati Sakura menjadi bagus hari ini.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku lain waktu, bagaimana _Sensei_?" tawar Sakura dengan mata berbinar dan senyum manis untuk Kakashi. Khas seorang murid yang coba menggoda gurunya demi nilai yang bagus.

"Baiklah tidak masalah, Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kantor. Pergilah ke kelas tolong sampikan pada yang lainnya jangan membuat masalah hari ini."

"Sepertinya itu akan sulit _Sensei._ " Sakura tertawa kecil sementara Kakashi masih tersenyum kemudian Kakashi menepuk bahu Sakura dan pergi menuju Kantor.

 _"_ _Sensei_ sangat manis. Dia adalah _Sensei_ ku tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangat tampan saat seperti itu." Kata Sakura dengan gemasnya sambil menatap punggung Kakashi menjauh.

Bunyi bel jam terakhir mulai terdengar semua murid sibuk merapikan buku mereka, sebagian besar sudah berhamburan keluar kelas ketika guru mereka juga sudah pergi, begitu juga dengan Kakashi , ia segera keluar dari kelas ketika bel berbunyi, mengingat hari ini ia mempunyai janji dengan Yamato. Kakashi langsung menuju cafe di depan sekolah sesuai perkataan Yamato.

Kakashi sudah berada di cafe tersebut selama 30 menit dan Yamato sama sekali belum datang, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Yamato tapi teleponnya tak kunjung diangkat, apa yang sebenarnya Yamato lakukan. Kakashi hanya bertopang dagu dan memerhatikan keluar jendela melihat satu persatu muridnya pulang kerumah masing-masing menyisakan gadis merah muda itu sendirian duduk di halte bus depan sekolah menunggu jemputan, Kakashi sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah kesal muridnya itu, sampai tak sadar kalau Yamato sudah mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Kakashi! Benar-benar mengejutkan!" kata Yamato yang baru saja duduk di hadapan Kakashi, namun sayangnya Kakashi sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Kakashi masih sibuk mempehatikan seberang jalan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Yamato mengikuti pandangan Kakashi dan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenaranya sedang dipandangi Kakashi sejak tadi.

"Kau sudah di sini? Kenapa kau membuatku menunggu cukup lama Yamato?" Kakashi memasang wajah masamnya seolah meminta penjelasan dengan Yamato.

"Astaga, Kau harus tahu apa yang sudah membuatku lama, pasti kau akan terkejut saat melihat ini." Yamato mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dan meleakkannya di atas meja. Kakashi melihat dokumen tersebut dan mengambilnya.

"Aku memintamu mencari tahu tentang kelompok pembunuh keluargaku, kenapa kau malah memberikan profil perusahaan ini." Katanya saat membuka dokumen tersebut.

"Mereka pembunuhnya." Kata Yamato dengan singkat membuat Kakashi memandangnya heran. Kakashi berpikir cukup lama sambil membalik satu persatu dokumen tersebut, betapa sangat terkejutnya ia saat mendapatkan sebuah profil seseorang dengan nama...

"Kizashi...Haruno?"

"Ya, dia Kizazhi Haruno pemimpin perusahaan itu, mungkin tampak dari luar itu hanya perusahaan biasa, namun perusahaan itu nyatanya menyediakan pembunuh bayaran." Jelas Yamato memuat Kakashi menjadi bingung.

"Kau yakin dia orangnya? Haruno?" Kakashi berusaha untuk memperjelas apa yang sedang Yamato katakan padanya, tentu saja itu kenyataan yang ada.

"Iya kau tahu, dia mempunyai seorang putri yang bersekolah di sekolahmu dia..."

"Sakura..." belum sempat Yamato menyelesaikan ucapannya Kakashi langsung memotong pembicaraan dengan nama Sakura.

"Betul sekali, Kau tau dia? Kakashi kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sangat pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih aku pergi dulu."

Baru saja Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya Yamato menahan pergelangan tangannya, sangat dingin itu yang dapat Yamato rasakan.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang gegabah Kakashi, Jika kau tahu anak itu jangan mencoba bepikiran untuk membalaskan denda mu padanya, aku yakin dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Kata Yamato semetara Kakashi hanya diam tanpa membalas Yamato, ia langsung keluar dari cafe. Kakashi hanya berdiri di depan cafe ia mengahdahkan kepalanya mellihat langit yang berubah menjadi gelap beberapa saat yang lalu, langit yang gelap seolah mewakili perasaannya, jalanan sepi siang ini yang ada di hadapannya hanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah duduk sendiri menunggu jemputannya, Kakashi sangat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk gadis itu.

.

.

"Akan ku kutuk Sasori-Nii jika ia sudah sampai nanti." Gerutu Sakura yang sudah lelah menunggu kedatagan Kakaknya, bayangkan saja ia hanya tinggal sendiri menunggu jemputan sangat berbohong dirinya kalau ia mengatakan tidak takut saat ini. Sakura terus menengok kesana kemari untuk melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan mobil kakakya, sayangnya tidak ada sama sekali, jalanan siang in sangat sepi hanya sesekali mobil lewat, Sampai matanya tertuju pada wali kelasnya yang sedang menyebrang jalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" sebuah peranyaan konyol keluar dari mulut Kakashi saat sudah berada di hadapan Sakura. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas?

"Belum _Sensei,_ aku masih menunggu Kakakku."

"Kalau begitu aku kedalam dulu," kata Kakashi dan langsung menuju ke dalam meninggalkan Sakura kembali sendirian untuk menunggu.

"Bukanah seharusnya _Sensei_ menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan muridnya yang satu ini untuk pulang?" gerutu Sakuura untuk yang kesekian kalinya, salahkan Kakashi yang bersikap cuek.

Setelah Kakashi kembali meninggalkannya sendirian Sakura kembali menunggu Sasori yanng tidak kunjung datang menjemputnya, Sakura melirik jam tangannya yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore.

"Benar-benar sial."

Saat perhatian Sakura teralihkan, Suara klakson mobil terdengar, Sakura mendongak melihat orang yang membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

"Masuklah, ku antar kau pulang." sahut Kakashi saat ia sudah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"eh?"

"Eh? Apa kau ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi? Cepat masuk sebelum Sensei mu ini berubah pikiran."

Sakura yang awalnya sempat bingung tanpa pikir panjag langsung masuk kedalam mobil Kakashi, dari pada ia menunggu Sasori yang entah kapan akan datang lebih baik ia menerima tawaran senseinya, lagi pula tidak ada masalahkan? Toh Kakashi juga Senseinnya.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, dan tunjukkan jalan ke rumahmu ok."

"Baiklah."

.

Untuk bebeapa menit perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura sangat hening, tak seorangpun dari mereka bedua membuka suara, Kakashi hanya fokus menyetir sementara Sakura sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dia ucapkan pada Kakashi. Sakura sangat membenci keheningan.

" Perempatan di depan sana kita hanya tinggal belok kanan _Sensei_." Sakura kembali menunjukkan arah jalan kerumahnya, yang hanya di jawab denga anggukan oleh Kakashi.

" _Sensei_?"

"Hn." Mendengar jawban Kakashi, Sakura sepertinya mengerti Kalau Kakashi sedang memiliki masalah yang serius.

"Kalau _Sensei_ mempunyai masalah, Sensei bisa menceritaannya pada ku."

"Bagaimana jika kau tahu kalau ternyata orang tua mu adalah seorang pembunuh?" Tanya Kakashi _To The Point._ Walaupun ia menahan dirinya untuk bertanya hal seperti itu kepada Sakura ia tetap tidak bisa, pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh, ia ingin meyakinka dirinya apakah Sakura mengetahui tenetang identitas ayahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba _Sensei_ bertanya seperti itu?

"Aku baru saja selesai mebaca cerita seperti itu, diceritanya seorang gadis tidak mengetahui kalau ayahnnya adalah seorang pembunuh, terlebih lagi ayahnya adalah orang yang membunuh orang tua kekasihnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jika gadis itu tidak tahu, aku rasa ia akan sangat sulit antara memilih kekasih atau ayahnya saat dia sudah mengetahui kebenarannya." Hanya dengan mendengar jawban Sakura, Kakashi paham kalau Sakura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Kakashi berhenti tepat di lampu merah, kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Jika itu kau, siapa yang akan kau pilih Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan serius membuat Sakura menjadi gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Um, tentu saja aku akan memihak pada yang benar." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan aneh dan sedikit keraguan, Kakashi dapat melihat hal itu dengan jelas. Ia berbalik menghadap lurus kejalan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Setelah perjalanan yang sesungguhnya sangat singkat ini berakhir, Sakura menyuruh Kakahsi berhenti di depan apartement nya.

" _Sensei_ di sini rumahku, terima kasih atas tumpangannya." kata Sakura saat sudah sampai tepat di depan apartementnya, lalu ia keluar dari mobil Kakashi.

"Sakura!" mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namaya, Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Kakashi langsung berbalik. Ternyata itu dia Kakak tercintanya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sasori tanpa dosa dengan Sakura, seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan kepada adiknya. Kakashi yang melihat Sasori mendekat ke tempat Sakura langsung mengetahui kalau dia kakak Sakura, selain karena warna rambut merah bata dan matanya yang mirip Sakura, Kakashi juga tadi sempat melihat foto Sasori di dokument yang diberikan Yamato. Ia tahu kalau Sasori juga bekerja untuk ayahnya.

"Aku diantar pulang oleh Kakashi- _Sensei_ lalu?" kata Sakura dengan angkuhnya membawa nama kakashi, sontak saja membuat Sasori sedikit kaget.

"Kakashi _-Sensei_?"

"Itu Aku." Mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Sasori, Kakashi langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan mempeerkenalkan diri kepada Sasori dengan senyum simpulnya. "Aku Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas Sakura yang baru."

Kakashi dan juga Sasori dapat merasakan adanya ketegangan yang dapat mereka rasakan ketika iris mata mereka saling berandangan _. Onxy_ Kakashi yang menjadi tajam, juga Emerald Sasori yang dingin saling bertemu, keheningan sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Sakura pulang, maaf sudah sangat merepotkan."Sasori lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, sementara Sakura hanya diam tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku juga tinggal disini."

"Benarkah _Sensei_? Di mana?" Sakura langsung bertanya dengan antusias begitu tahu Kakashi juga tinggal di apartement yang sama dengannya.

Kakashi melirik Sakura dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan senyum juga. "Di lantai 7, nomor 464."

"Kalau begitu sesekali aku boleh berkunjung, ia kan?" sementara Sakura yang semakin antusias dan sepertinya tergila-gila dengan _sensei_ tampan nya, Sasori hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihatnya.

'Tidak bisa dibiarkan.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

":Kalau begitu aku permisi, masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Kakashi berpamitan dan langsung pergi dari hadpan Sasori juga Kakashi.

Sasori dan Sakura hanya melihat mobil Kakashi menjauh lalu Sasori kembali angkat suara. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sensei mu." Katanya dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang tentu saja dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sedikit terlambat karena Sasori yang sudah leih dulu kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Astaga!"

Sasori mempercepat derap langkahnya melewati para staf kantornya yang menyapa sekedar membungkukkan badan, ia langsung menuju ruangan ayahnya, Kizashi.

"Aku menemukannya." Katanya saat sudah berhasil menerobos masu begit saja saat diruangan ayahnya.

"Siapa?"'

"Kakashi Hatake." Sama halnya dengan reaksi Sasori saat Kaashi memperkenalkan dirinya, ayahnya Kizashi juga sedikit terkejut.

"Di mana?

"Di apartement yang sama dengan tempatku juga Sakura tinggal."

"Kalau begitu ini makin mudah, kau bisa langsung membunuhnya." Ucap Kizashi denan senyumny yang jahat.

"Tapi dia adalah wali kelas Sakura, dan sepertinya Sakura sedikit tertarik dengannya." Mendengar perkataan Sasori membuat Kizashi sendiri menjadi heran, ia tampak berpikir dengan keras.

"Bunuh dia secepatnya sebelum Sakura semakin mengenalnya dan tertarik padanya, ini bisa berbahaya jika Kakashi membocorkan identitas kita pada Sakura." Perintah Kizashi dengan cepat dan Sasori langsung mengangguk paham.

'Penyerangan' sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

 **A/N :**

Maaf jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran ^^

berhubung UAS udah selesai saya bakalan fokus ke fic SNT. Fic yang ini awalnya hanya tugas sekolah dan tentunya udah selesai, mungkin alur ceritanya bakalan cepat, secepat Valentino Rossi 'eeeeehh?' dan itu udh selesai jadi tunggu aja ok.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**COMPLICATED**

 **BAB 3 : PENYERANGAN DAN KEBENARAN**

 **NARUTO - MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam terus berdetak, sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya sedikit demi sedikit, kicauan burung mulai terdegar bersamaan dengan suara ayam yang berkokok menandakan bahwa pagi telah tiba, menggantikan malam yang kelam. Sekolah masih sangat sepi, sangat sepi, tetapi Kakashi sudah berada di sana, ia duduk di mejanya dengan beban pikirannya yang semakin berat. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa kebenaran terungkap begitu cepat saat ia baru saja tiba di konoha. Kebenaran yang selama ini ia coba cari tahu untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Walaupun Kakashi sendiri mengetahui kalau balas dendam bukan merupakan sesuatu yang baik, ia tetap ingin melakukannya. Kakashi sendiri merasa kalau ia tetap tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang jika belum melakukan hal itu. Kakashi akan merasa hidupnya semakin sia-sia. Tapi satu hal yang sangat teramat membuat Kakashi frustasi adalah kenapa semuanya harus berhubungan dengan siswi merah mudanya? Kenapa?

Kenapa semuanya harus berhubungan dengan siswinya sendiri, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kakashi bisa saja memukul Sasori kemarin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu Kakashi yakin kalau Sasori pasti merasakan hal yang sama juga, tapi mereka berdua tetap tidak melakukan apapun, demi Sakura yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui kebenarannya.

Tanpa sadar Kakashi sudah duduk diam di kantor selama setengah jam, sekarang sudah pukul 6:30 para murid sudah mulai berdatangan. Kakashi baru sadar dari lamunannya ketika Ebisu-Sensei , seorang guru BP menegurnya.

"Pagi Kakashi-Sensei, kupikir kau belum datang." Sapa Ebisu membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Ah, Pagi. Ada apa mencariku?"

"Bukankah kau meminta catatan pelanggaran kelas12-3? Ini dia." Jawab Ebisu sambil memberikan sebuah buku yang bisa dibilang cukup tebal ke pada Kakashi. "Ini catatan pelanggaran mereka semua dari kelas 10 hingga sekarang, aku sengaja memisahkannya agar lebih mudah."

"Ástaga apa yang mereka lakukan selama hampir 3 tahun belakangan ini?!" Kakashi tersenyum meihat buku ditangannya dari pada ini dibilang buku catatan, ini lebih mirip dengan sebuah buku cetak.

"Yah itulah mereka, semua anak di kelas 12-3 adalah yang spesial, orang tua mereka rata-rata memberikan sumbangan yang lebih kepada sekolah, makanya mereka bisa naik kelas."

"Kalau begitu kali ini biarkan mereka tidak lulus. Aku akan menunggu mereka di kelas." Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan kantor dengan tertawa kecil, sepertinya dia harus benar-benar bekerja keras untuk mengubah semua muridnya kali ini.

Kakashi melirik jam tangannya, 5 menit sebelum jam 7, seharusnya sudah ada paling tidak seoerang siswa di kelasnya, namun sayang nya tak satupun dari mereka berada di kelas, Kakashi menghela napasnya, ia kembali melanjutkan membaca buku pelanggaran yang ada di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian pandangannya teralihkan karena seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar.

BINGO!

Ternyata orang itu adalah Sakura sendiri. Sakura yang membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar itu menjadi kaget ketika mendapatkan seseorang tengah berdiri dan bersandar di meja guru, ternyata dia adalah Kakashi sendiri.

"Maaf, Pagi Kakashi-Sensei." Kata Sakura membungkuk hormat lalu menyapa Kakashi. Padahal dalam hati ia berteriak kenapa Kakashi ada disana seperti hantu.

"Kau mengagetkan ku"

"Kenapa Sensei ada di sini sangat cepat, dan buku cetak apa itu?"

"Ini buku catatan pelanggaran kalian semua selama 3 tahun belakangan ini." Kata Kakashi dengan entengnya sementara Sakura kembali terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sakura menujukkan wajah tidak percayanya, seolah mengerti dengan itu Kakashi memperlihatkan cover buku yang ia pegang itu. Dan disitu tertulis jelas ' Catatan pelanggaran kelas 10, 11,dan 12-3. '

"Aku akan membahas ini nanti, kita harus menunggu yang lainnya

Saat jam pelajaran pertama di mulai dengan sebuah kebetulan semua murid Kakashi lengkap berada di dalam kelas, Ajaib memang.

"Kebetulan kalian semua hadir, bisa lihat ini?" Kakashi menunjukkan buku catatan pelanggaran yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membakar buku itu." Sahut Naruto sambil mengeluarkan korek apinya.

"Ide yang bagus. Disini tercatat lengkap dan rapih semua catatan pelanggaran kalian. Naruto yang membolos 4 kali dalam seminggu, Kiba yang selalu memalak adik kelas, Chouji yang selalu makan dalam kelas, Baju di luar, tidak mengerjakan tugas, ribut, tauran, dan lain sebagainya. Kalian yakin bisa lulus dengan modal seperti ini?"

"Kenapa tidak?!" Naruto kembali membuka suara dengan nada yang menantang.

"Tidak bisa, aku yang menentukan kalian lulus atau tidak."

"Oi! Naruto, bisa kau menyuruh ayahmu untuk mengeluarkan orang ini?" Kiba yang sedari tadi diam kini menyaut ikut memberikan usulan.

"Heh benar juga. Tentu saja." Kata Naruto dengan percaya diri dan membuat semua orang dalam kelas tertawa, padahal bualan mereka tidak begitu lucu, hanya Sakura yang tidak tertawa, ia hanya terseyum melihat ekspresi kesal Kakashi. Walaupun terkesan bahwa Kakashi tetap berusaha Stay Cool, Sakura dapat melihat matanya yang menandakan ia sedang menahan kekesalannya.

"Mungkin kalian lupa nama sekolah ini. Hatake International High School." Kata Kakashi memberikan penekanan yang jelas dengan kata 'Hatake'. Sontak saja seluruh muridnya menjadi diam. "Sudah menyadarinya?"

"Hatake International High School dan Hatake Kakashi, berarti Sensei pemilik sekolah ini ia kan?"

"Bingo ! Pintar sekali Sasuke. Mungkin kalian belum menyadarinya selama beberapa hari kemarin. Jadi, masih ingin berbuat nakal?"

Tak ada yang menjawab bahkan kelas menjadi diam, sama sekali tak ada yang menyolot kali ini.

"Begini saja karena aku juga ada urusan, bagaimana kalau kalian berubah menjadi orang baik, paling tidak dalam sehari, itu pasti akan mengejutkan orang lain, bagaimana sanggup ?" Kakashi menantang dengan senyum meremehkan membuat Naruto terpancing emosi.

"Sensei pikir kami tidak bisa? Oke setuju."

Mendengar jawaban percaya diri Naruto, Kakashi langsung keluar dari kelas.

"Semoga berhasil."

Ajaibnya benar-benar terjadi hari ini saat jam istirahat semua penampilan murid kelas 12-3 berubah seratus persen. Tidak ada yang memalak anak-anak lainnya di kantin, tidak ada yang bajunya diluar, semuanya rapi termasuk pembuat onar nomor satu, Naruto. Bukannya memalak ia malah mentratir anak-anak yang lain nya. Mereka semua menjadi murid teladan hari ini. Semua guru membicarakan perubahan mereka.

"Tidak buruk juga menjadi murid teladan, jika bukan karena Kakashi-Sensei, aku tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini."

Kakashi sudah sampai di apartementnya ia menerima beberapa pesan masuk dari beberapa guru di sekolah.

Hebat bisa merubah kelas 12-3 menjadi baik Kakashi-Sensei.

Apa yang kau lakukan hingga mereka seperti itu Kakashi?

Jadi terasa aneh melihat mereka bertindak sangat baik.

Dan beberapa pesan lainnya membuat Kakashi tersenyum, sepertinya rencananya berhasil. Ia tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan kelas 12-3, ia dapat menjamin mereka akan lulus dengan baik.

Satu pesan kembali masuk membuat Kakashi sedikit bingung, nama Yamato tertera di sana.

Kakashi kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu di tempat biasa, cepatlah.

Pesan Yamato membuat Kakashi tersadar, ia terlalu bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa muridnya sudah berubah sampai lupa kalau ia harus pergi menemui Yamato. Kakashi mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Yamato lalu segera pergi untuk mengganti bajunya.

Kakashi sudah berganti baju dan bersiap-siap menuju tempat yang sudah Yamato kirim lewat pesan tadi. 'Tinggal sedikit lagi.'

Kakashi berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar, saat pintu lift hendak tertutup seseorang dengan cepat menahan pintu dan langsung masuk mencekik leher Kakashi, tak tinggal diam Kakashi juga membalas mencekik orang itu.

"Kalian bertindak sangat cepat." Kata Kakashi dengan sedikit sulit. Ia melirik nomor lantai yang berada di atas pintu lift, Kakashi menyadarinya, lift turun sangat lambat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau harus cepat menyusul kedua orang tuamu Kakashi-sensei." Kata orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Sasori.

"Kau harus memikirkan Sakura." Mendengar Kakashi yang mulai membawa nama Sakura membuat Sasori tersulut kemarahan yang besar, dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dengan cepat ia mengambil pisau yang tersampir di belakangnya dan langsung menyerang Kakashi sayangnya dengan mudah Kakashi menepis tangan Sasori yang mengakibatkan pisau tersebut jatuh. Mengambil kesempatan saat Sasori lengah, Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sasori pada lehernya dan menendang perut Sasori.

"Cih."Setelah menerima tendangan dari Kakashi, Sasori kembali mengambil pisaunya yang terjatuh. Kakashi melirik nomor lantai diatas pintu lift, Kakashi melihat sekarang mereka sudah berada di lantai 2, setiap turun satu lantai memakan waktu 5 menit jadi tidak mungkin bagi Sasori untuk membunuhnya sekarang.

"Katakan... Katakan kenapa kalian membunuh keluargaku?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada penuh penekanan, juga dengan menahan seluruh amarahya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahukan mu?" Sasori menjawab dengan tersenyum meremehkan Kakashi, membuat emosi Kakashi semakin menjadi.

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUNUH ORANG TUA KU!"

TING...

Tepat saat Kakashi berteriak pintu lift terbuka, Kakashi terkejut, Namun seseorang yang lebih terkejut di saat itu adalah Sakura. Sakura yang berdiri di depan lift sedari tadi menunggu untuk naik ke atas, malah dua orang yang sangat ia kenalinya berada di dalam lift dengan atmosfer yang menegangkan.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat saat ia mendengar teriakan Kakashi. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan masuk di kepalanya, apa maksud Kakashi? Siapa yang membunuh? Kenapa Sasori ada di situ? Kenapa?

Kakashi melirik Sakura, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau Sakura sudah menangis sedetik kemudian Sakura berlari menjauhi ke dua pria tersebut.

"Sakura!" terlambat, Sakura sudah berlari entah kemana, Sasori mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura, aku akan langsung membunuhmu detik itu juga Kakashi." Ucap Sasori sebelum ia pergi berlari menyusul Sakura, sementara Kakashi hanya diam di dalam lift ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, menatap layarnya sebentar dan langsung menekan tombol 'Save' setelah itu ia pergi menemui Yamato.

.

Kakashi mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam, tinggal selangkah lagi dendamnya akan terwujudkan hanya tinggal mengikuti ide Yamato semuanya akan selesai, ia bisa menangkap pelaku pembunuhan keluarganya 14 tahun lalu, beruntung sekali, tapi seperti kata orang-orang. hilang satu tumbuh seribu. Kakashi memang sudah bisa menangkap pelaku tersebut tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa yang ia harus lakukan dengan gadis itu? Hal yang satu ini terus saja Kakashi pikirkan dari tadi, sekarang sudah malam Kakashi tidak yakin kalau Sakura akan berani pulang kerumahnya sendiri, Oleh karena itu Kakashi memutuskan untuk berkelliling mencari Sakura, ia harus menemukan dan menjelaskan semua kebenarannya dengan Sakura, harus.

Setelah berkeliling selama kurang lebih 1 jam lamanya, Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah taman, beruntung sekali karena ia menemukan siluet merah muda yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang hanya di terangi dengan sebuah lampu di menghela napasnya dengan legah, bersyukur karena tidak ada hal yang sangat buruk terjadi dengan gadis itu. Kakashi perlahan keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Kakashi hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, pandangan nya terus tertuju ke bawah, pikirannya masih bergelut dengan semua kejadian siang ini, dia sekarang mengerti tentang pertanyaan Kakashi saat mereka berada di dalam mobil, saat Kakashi bertanya mengenai apa yang harus ia pilih tentang pembunuh atau orang yang ia kasihi. Sakura sekarang juga tahu alasan mengapa Sasori menyuruhnya menjauhi Kakashi.

Kakashi dengan jelas dapat melihat liquid bening jatuh dari mata Sakura, tubuh gadis itu terus bergetar karena menangis, Kakashi memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura dan berlutut di hadapan Sakura untuk mensejajarkan kepala mereka.

"Sakura..." mendengar namanya disebutkan Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya dengan Kakashi. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku... merasa bersalah denganmu Sensei." Jawab Sakura dengan linangan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah sementara kau tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan?" Kakashi kemballi bertanya sambil mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari mata Sakura. "Berhentilah menangis."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan berusha untuk tidak menangis seperti permintaan Kakashi. "Aku anak seorang pembunuh, aku merasa bersalah padamu, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

"Ingat pertanyaanku saat dalam mobil?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri bahwa kau harus memihak yang benar. Kemana semua percaya dirimu itu?" Kakashi kembali bertanya sambil melihat mata Sakura.

"Apa yang akan Sensei lakukan sekarang? Apa Sensei akan membunuh Ayah juga Sasori-nii?" Sakura malah berbalik menanyai Kakashi.

"Dengarkan aku. Sesuai dengan hukum, walaupun aku hanya akan menangkap Ayahmu dan memasukkannya kedalam penjara, pihak kepolisian akan tetep menghukum mati, Sakura. Jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"jawaban Kakashi kembali membuat air mata Sakura kembali jatuh.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mereka berdua, cukup ibuku." Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu dibuat Kakashi, Kakashi tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam melihat hal itu.

"Kau tahu, saat itu juga aku kehilangan semuanya..." Kakashi mulai membagi ceritanya dengan Sakura. "Aku kehilangan semuanya, ayah, ibu, paman, bibi semuanya, semua yang hadir di acara malam itu.."

Sakura menatap mata Kakashi yang sedang bercerita, entah kapan air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, ia kembali mendengar cerita Kakashi.

"Aku masih 10 tahun saat itu dan tidak mengetahui apapun, tiba-tiba ayah mu datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Ia bahkan menembak bagian belakang kepalaku."

Kakashi meraih sebelah tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di bagian belakang kepalanya. Sakura sedikit terkejut saat ia bisa merasakan ada bekas jahitan di sana. Kakashi kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat malam itu. Tapi saat aku terbangun dari komaku semuanya tidak ada, hanya ada Minato-Sensei saat itu. Ia yang mengurus semua yang di tinggalkan ayahku, termasuk aku." Kakashi terus bercerita sementara Sakura terus mendengarkan ceritanya, Sakura dapat melihat cahaya yang redup di mata Kakashi.

"Selama 14 tahun aku belajar di Amerika, bukan hanya untuk belajar, melainkan juga untuk menghilangan traumaku. Minato-Sensei mengatakan padaku untuk tetap hidup agar aku bisa menangkap pembunuh ayahku. Mendengar itu, aku semakin yakin tentang kenapa aku harus bertahan hidup hingga saat ini, aku..."

"Cukup Sensei, hentikan jika itu melukai perasaan mu." Sakura menghentikan Kakashi, ia tidak bisa meihat Kakashi terluka begitu dalam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan semua penderitaan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Kata Kakashi kemudian berdiri menarik tangan Sakura mengajaknya untuk pulang, karena sudah larut malam.

"Aku takut pulang kerumah." Sakura merengek minta tidak ingin pulang.

"Kalau begitu pulang kerumahku saja." Jawab Kakashi kembali menarik tangan Sakura untuk pulang, sekali lagi Sakura menahannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Rumah Sensei juga di apartement yang sama dan bagaimana bisa aku tinggal dengan Sensei?"

"Kita pulang kerumah keluargaku. Kau bisa memilih di kamar mana kau akan tidur, jangan bilang kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang berlebihan gadis kecil..." goda Kakashi membuat Sakura merah merona.

"Sensei menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura langsung meninggalkan Kakashi menuju mobilnya.

"Barusan dia menangis dan sekarang sepertinya dia sudah kembali menjadi normal? Benar-benar aneh." Gumam Kakashi entah pada siapa, lalu langsung mengikuti Sakura yang sudah meninggalkannya duluan.

\- To Be Continued -


	5. Chapter 5

**COMPLICATAED**

 **BAB 4 : AKHIR**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak beban pikiran membuat Sakura sulit untuk tidur malam ini, ia hanya meringkuk di kasur sambil memikirkan kembali keputusan yang ia telah buat bersama Kakashi barusan. Sakura tetap belum siap menerima semuanya, terlalu sulit bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi seperti kata Kakashi, cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan terjadi, Pasti.

Sore yang di rencanakan akhirnya tiba, Sakura sangat gugup juga khawatir, ia berada di tengah- tengah Yamato juga Kakashi.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamato bertanya kepada Sakura yang menurutnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sakura hanya diam dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab, sejujurnya ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan menjaganya." Melihat Sakura yang hanya diam justru Kakashi yang menjawab. Yamato mengangguk paham tidak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar, ia mebuka pesan yang masuk dan membacanya.

"Sudah siap ayo berangkat."

Mereka sudah sampai depan Kantor, Yamato mendengarkan instruksi dari rekan setimnya melaui alat komunikasi radio yang terpasang ditelinganya. Yamato menatap Kakashi dan mengangguk menandakan kalau semuanya telah siap.

"Ayo masuk Sakura." Kata Kakashi langsung menarik tangan Sakura mengajaknya untuk masuk. Kakashi menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan dan Sakura sebagai tamengnya. Saat semua pegawai di sana melihat Kakashi pasti mereka akan siap menembak kapan saja, namun karena ada Sakura pasti semua berbeda.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan memasuki kawasan kantor, beberapa dari mereka memungkuk sopan melihat Kakashi dan Sakura sementara yang lainnya perlahan mulai mempersiapkan pistolnya masing-masing. Kakashi dapat merasakan atmosfer ruangan yang berbeda.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Sakura-san?" sapa seorang pegawai yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah. Apakah dia ada? "Sakura menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sementara Kakashi memperhatikan semua gerak gerik staf kantor tersebut. Kakashi dapat melihat sebagian dari mereka sudah mempersiapkan pistolnya dan menatap dirinya juga Sakura.

Pegawai itu ingin menjawab Sakura bahwa ayahnya tuan Kizashi ada, namun ia melihat Kakashi dan memilih untuk berbohong. "Tuan Kizashi sedang tidak ada, Sakura-san."

Sakura juga Kakashi tau itu semua hanya kebohongan, lantas Sakura tetap berjalan menuju keruangan ayahnya di ikuti oleh Kakashi, tanpa memperdulikan peringatan pegawai tadi.

"Kakashi-san, kami pikir kau sudah tahu. Tolong jangan bertindak gegabah." Kata pegawai tersebut saat Kakashi juga Sakura sudah erada di depan ruangan Kizashi. "Kami tidak akan sungkan." Mereka mulai mengeluarkan pistol mereka, sekarang tidak peduli jika Sakura ada di samping Kakashi.

"Jangan takut tetap masuk kedalam apapun yang terjadi." Bisik Kakashi kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan meraih gagang pintu hendak masuk sampai seseorang menembak dinding tepat di hadapan Sakura, mencoba memberikan ancaman.

"Masuk." Dengan cepat Sakura masuk disusul Kakashi yang berhasil masuk sebelum terkena tembakan seorang pegawai. Mereka berdua berada di dalam kantor sementara di luar suara adu tebakan terdengar antara pegawai kantor dan tim dari kepolisian, Sakura dan Kakashi melihat seseorang tengah duduk di kursinya menghadap ke arah matahari terbenam.

"Ayah..." Sakura sekarang tengah berusaha mati matian menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membantunya Sakura." Kizashi membalikkan kursinya dan berjalan kedepan mejanya. "Aku salah telah membesarkanmu."

Pas sekali, sangat pas membuat hati Sakura terluka, ia tidak menyangka ayah yang begitu ia sayangi mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia hanya menunduk tidak berani mentap ayahnya. Sementara Kakashi melangkah satu langkah di depan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar kejam. Sekarang semuanya akan berakhir." Kakashi memandang Kizashi dengan penuh amarah begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Sakura benarbenar mengecewakan ku." Kata Kizashi lalu tanpa ragu-ragu ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak ke arah Sakura. Kakashi terbelak kaget, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan melindungi Sakura dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

 **DOR...**

Suara tembakan menggema di ruangan Kizashi. Ia telah memulai peperangan sesungguhnya dengan Kakashi. Kakashi memegang bahu Sakura yang bergetar kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Kizashi. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya mengambil pistol yang sudah ia siapkan di saku belakangnya, Kakashi mengarahka pistolya ke arah Kizashi bersiap menembak namun sebelumnya dengan perlahan tangan kirinya menarik Sakura mendekat padanya ia memeluk Sakura yang menangis. Bersamaan dengan suara tembakan yang Kakashi lakukan ia berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Lupakan semua kejadian hari ini, hapuskan semua ini dari kenanganmu Sakura..." Kalimat Kakashi seperti sugesti bagi Sakura, Ia hanya mampu mendengar suara Kakashi yang seperti penenang di telinganya saat ini. Kakashi berhenti menembakan pistolnya bersamaan dengan ambruknya Kizashi. Yamato datang sedikit terlambat, ia datang setelah berhasil melumpuhkan semua karyawan di luar sana.

"Kakashi..." tak ada kalimat lain yang keluar dari mulut Yamato saat menyaksikan semuanya, ia melihat Kizashi sudah berlumuran darah dan tergeletak di tanah dengan tangan Kakashi yang masih memegang pistol dan Sakura yang berada di pelukannya.

"Amankan semua penjahat, dan panggil tim medis secepatnya!" peritah Yamato dengan keras saat Kakashi menjatuhkan pistolnya, tangannya terkulai lemas. Ia menatap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja iya kan."

"Tapi _Sensei_ tidak baik-baik saja." Air mata Sakura terus mengalir perasaannya campur aduk. "Tentu saja ini akan baik-baik saja." Bersamaan dengan itu, Kakashi jatuh tak sadarkan diri akibat luka tembaknya tadi saat melindungi Sakura. Beginilah akhirnya, selalu ada yang di korbankan untuk sebuah kebahagiaan. Terkadang semua berjalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan, satu hal yang perlu diingat pasti setelah penderitaan akan muncul kebahagiaan...

 **THE END**

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku terlambat !" Suara teriakan gadis itu mengusik pagi hari yang damai. " _Sensei_ kenapa tidak membangunkan ku!"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, kau teta saja tidak bangun." Kakashi meletakkan secangkir kopi hangatnya dan berjalan mengambil seuah susu coklat dan memberikannya pada gadis merah muda yang sekarang sedang mengunyah rotinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Pelan-pelan kau bisa tersedak lalu meninggal dengan bodoh." Kata Kakashi dan sedetik kemudian Sakura sudah tersedak seperti yang ia katakan, Sakura langsung meraih susu coklatnya dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Ah... _Sensei_ menyebalkan. Kau harus mengantarkan ku sampai di kampus. Jika tugasku tidak di terima oleh dosen kau akan kutembak." Kata Ssakura lalu dengan tergesa-gesa pergi mengenakan sepatunya.

"Wah sekarang aku akan tertembak untuk yang ke tiga kalinya." Kata Kakashi tersenyum dengan berkat keceriaan Sakura, semenjak kejadian itu tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk melupakan semuanya, gadis itu jauh lebih bersemangat dan penuh percaya diri saat semuanya telah selesai, ia tidak terpuruk seperti yang Kakashi bayangkan. Bersyukur karena ia bisa selamat dari tembakan Kizashi saat itu, jika tidak Kakashi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sakura.

"Cepat, cepat, cepat." Sakura menarik Kakashi yang masih tersenyum menuju mobil.

"BERANGKAT!"

A/N :

Tamat-

Serius saya pikir saya sendiri sudah mempublish seluruh cerita ini sebelum hiatus kemarin, dan ternyata belooomm.. Gomennasai...

Padahal kemarin ngegantungin banget yah kan? *iya gak sih?

padahal tinggal dikit lagi.

Chapter dan seluruh cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk para shippers KakaSaku yang masih tersisa. Sampai jumpa dikesempatan berikutnya ^^

Jaanee


End file.
